Throughout the history of the bicycle, one of the objectives of any manufacturer of high performance models has been to optimise the rigidity/weight ratio; in other words, to obtain maximum rigidity with minimal weight.
Minimising the weight corresponds to the need to reduce the mass that the cyclist has to ascend in positive slopes and facilitate accelerations to a maximum, as the smaller the mass the greater the acceleration under the same applied force (F=m*a).
However, in the search for minimal weight, the frame rigidity, a fundamental property when guaranteeing the control and stability of the vehicle, but also to make use of the cyclist's energy, has frequently been neglected. In other words, a frame, which, due to insufficient rigidity, loses its shape because of the forces applied by the cyclist's pedaling, means that no advantage is taken of the total applied energy. This energy loss is proportional to the square of the structure distortion (Energy ½*Structure Rigidity*Distortion2).